Serenade
by Natsume11
Summary: In the philippines Serenade is known as a song which is sang at night to court a girl they love at night. How would Noll fall inlove with a girl and court her through serenading?
1. Chapter 1

Umm okay guys, I wrote this story because I was inspired by our role play in Music which is entitled Serenade…

Characters are OOc…

Enjoy………

**()- actions**

()- Author's note

" "- speaking

' '- thinking

_**SERENADE**_

**At Ouran High………**

John Brown studies at an elite school known as Ashenbert Academy a school where all the elites studies. HE is from the barrio even though they own one of the biggest companies in the world. He is the best friend of Mai Taniyama. While walking he saw a familiar face---

Mai Taniyama**,** **(shows up while hands waving at John. She comes in with that looks of a barrio girl) **is the best friend of Ryotaro in the barrio. With that bag of hers made of "_banig (Means: woven bag)"_ and doesn't look trendy and fashionable like the people in the city do even though her family is considered in the top 3 riches family in the world. And everyone is staring at her.

"Hey Mai, how are you? You look like you are just from the barrio or somewhere." John said

"Good. Yeah, I just came from there; my parents told me that I would be having my debut here so I

just dropped by to give this to you." Mai replied sweetly

**(Hands over the Invitation)**

**(Oliver Davis/Shibuya Kazuya passes by)**

"Hey John! (Whispers) Who's that girl she looks like a promdi." Oliver said and walked away

**(Because Mai was looking down because of all the stares that she is getting he didn't notice a guy talked to her friend)**

"Hope you'll come. Well, gotta run!" Mai said.

"Bye" John said


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Morning………**

**In The Neighborhood:**

Mai is having her normal morning routine at the grounds. And so is Oliver makes his morning routine which is jogging. While Mai is listening to her music player a song which is entitled "Shooting Star" by one of the famous Japanese Bands in Japan called the Shooting Star. This song is in the top for almost 3 weeks in most of the countdowns. She kinda liked the song and liked the band though he never really saw who the band members are.

, unknowingly they walked passing each other's side.

"She seems familiar (Whispers at his side)" Len said

"I think I saw him somewhere (She also whispers)" Kaho said

**Morning 10:00 am in Japan At a Bar:**

"How's life Noll" John asked

**(While staring at the menu)**

"Still practicing with my band as usual. " Noll replied with that cocky tone of his

"Know what? I've met my best friend at school days ago. She didn't change. She was still the

beautiful barrio girl from our place." John said in delight

"Really?! I think I would like to meet her. Maybe she has that looks of a barrio girl- dark skin, frizzy

hair, and yellowish teeth, in short **UNCOOL!** Maybe she isn't even updated with these latest trends in

fashion!" Noll replied (I know, I know, Oliver Davis is OOC).

**(LAUGHING)**

"(Evil Glare) if you could just see her, trust me you'll swallow all the words you just said about her

and regret that you have seen her" John said irritated

**(Sipping a bit of the drink)**

"Know what? I saw a girl this morning, she seems familiar." Noll said

"Hn. Let me guess, I can see hearts all over, heh , in love huh ice cube? (Teasing tone) Oh c'mon, how

many times did you fall in love? Duh zero and how many times did your heart break? duh zilch. You're

just a playboy Noll. If ever, I said if you have the chance to meet my best friend I wouldn't let my best

friend fall for you.

"Are you you afraid that I might snatch her away from you? Huh, and are you in love with your friend"** (Ask Accusingly) **Noll said

**(Both sipping the drink)**

"What?! She's my best friend since we were FIVE, are you nuts or just plain stupid?" John replied in a shouting voice

"Well there's a chance that you might have fallen in love with her. And for your personal information I am not NUTS nor STUPID." Noll replied back

"Dumbass" John said


	3. Chapter 3

**CHANGE SCENE…………**

**At a restaurant…**

" I'm so sorry I'm late guys there was a traffic jam nearby. Anyway how are you?" Kira said (Authors note: Guys Kira is the older sister of Mai I just named her Kira 'coz I wan her to have a sister, sorry, and for Ayah she's one of the members of the band called "The Shooting Star" and a friend of Mai since they were 10)

"Yeah I'm Fine" Ayah replied

"Good. I'm still preparing for my debut" Mai replied

"Debut? Are you 18 yrs. Old already?" Ayah asked a bit shocked (She knew that Mai is 18 but she loves to tease her friend so she did an acting also she's good in hiding her own expression)

"Ummmmmm…………" Mai replied

"Oh shit! I forgot that my sister is alredy 18. Sheesh… anyway **t**hat's odd" Kira said (fake shock expression)

"Height doesn't matter guys!" Thea said ( Umm, okay Mai is 5'5 and Noll is 6')

"When?" Ayah asked

"4 days from now at Imperial Hotel" the brunette replied sweetly

"Kira-nee did you forget about her debut?" Ayah asked

"No but I didn't know that it's four days from now. Sorry Mai" Kira replied apologetically "so, have you chosen your 18 roses"

"Nope. Speaking of boys, I saw a guy this morning a familiar one while listening to this song called

the "Shooting Star". It may have taken a short time but I liked and loved the song. I wish I could

meet the vocalist." Mai replied

**(Ayah and Kira looked at each other smirking because the young debutant doesn't know that her friend Ayah is one of its members of the band)**

"Ahamm! Would this guy be the lucky guy of your dreams? Miss soon to be debutant." Kira teased

"Of course not, I don't even know him! And I don't care" Mai shouted and at the same time blushing furiously

"Oh really?" Ayah and Kira said in Unison _'hmm, I want to find out who the guy that my sister have her eyes on. This is ganna be fun' _Kira thought

"You know you don't look like a debutant why not give you a total MAKEOVER soon to be debutant" Ayah said

"Let's go shopping!" Kira replied

They went to the mall. Washed her hair, straightened it, and gave her a manicure and pedicure. They shopped for new casual and trendy clothes from different clothesline, shoes from different shoe marts, and she had some major makeover. While on the other hand the ice cube "Len" was having his hair cut on his favorite barber shop where unfortunately is beside the parlor where princess is. Without them knowing, they are in the same place at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHANGE SCENE…………**

Morning, 3 days before Mai birthday………

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggg………… Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg………_

"Hello good morning sir, I would like to speak up with Mr. Koujo Linthe owner please"

"A moment sir" the receptionist said

**After few minutes………**

"Yes, hello may I know who this is?" Mr. Lin asked

"Uncle, it's me John, do you still remember Mai, my best friend?" John replied

"Yes, I still know her, how could I forget you two were the best of friends since you were five.

Anyway, since you called there is probably something that you want to ask or need. So, what's the request?" Mr. Lin said in his business tone

"You see uncle; You are aware that Mai is having her 18th birth day at your hotel right? Hence I would

like you to speak to the manager of the band called the "Shooting Star", to come and perform at her

birthday and I would like to surprise her and give it as her birth day present since Kira-nee said that

she would like to see the vocalist and since you are the one sponsoring them I asked you. Is it

possible uncle?" John asked

"Of course but isn't it that the famous Oliver Davis is your friend why not ask him directly" Mr. Lin

replied

"Because uncle, I want to surprise him and get some information about the party and it is rude uncle

to do that you know it" John answered

"Okay" Mr. Lin said

"Thanks Uncle" John said

"Last question, why don't you want to ask him directly I want the total truth please" Mr. Lin said

"Because Kira-nee told me that Mai may have a crush on Noll so we want to make her happy and at

the same time realize that she has a crush in the stupid ice cube" John rejoin

"So in short you and Kira are going to play the cupid eh?" Mr. Lin asked

" yap" John replied happily

"I see, maybe Madoka would be jumping up and down later when she hear about this" Mr. Lin

Mumbled

"Bye Uncle and Thanks"

"Hn"

End of Phone Call……

'Hn, what would Noll tell me if he found about this' Lin thought 'I'm sure this is going to be fun'


	5. Chapter 5

**At the Imperial Hotel Lobby………**

"There would be a debut party tomorrow they would like you to play in that specific occasion

And they would like you to play the song as requested." The manager of Noll's band said

"And why the hell are we going to accept that?" The teen haired said

"What you're refusing?" Ayah shouted

"Are you stupid Noll?" one of the band members said

**Noll just gave the guy a cold DEATH Glare which made the guy shut up.**

Noll sighed and said emotionless"That's something very unusual. But rest assured sir we

would definitely be there, right guys?"

"Of course!" all the band members said

**(Hands over the invitation)**

**When the manager was out---**

"Excuse me please" Ayah said

"Where are you going?" the black haired man said emotionless

"Bathroom" Ayah replied

When Ayah was out of their practice room and all clear she dialed Kira's and John' s number.

"Hey guys the plan is working Noll agreed to the concert" Ayah said

"Okay" John and Kira both said

"Gotta go Bye" Ayah replied

"Bye" They both said in unison


	6. Chapter 6

**AFTER AN HOUR PRACTICING………**

Noll and Mai bumped into each other at the entrance of a hotel. Mai just ignored it and walked to the counter

"Hi Ms. Mai!" The receptionist said

"This place is great. See you tonight. Thanks by the way. Bye" the young lass replied sweetly

When Noll went to the mall to shop for his tux intended for tonight's event something very unusual will happen---

**AT A SHOP………**

Noll was looking for a tuxedo designed for tonight. Althea was choosing her gown as well. They saw each other but just ignored one another.

Noll was always turning his head around to look at the perfect tuxedo he is searching.

'Why do I have to look for the tuxedo that would fit me? Why do I even care and why does that girl can't get out of my mind' Noll thought.

Seeing this a sales lady walked to Noll side and asks "Sir, you seem to be bothered in looking for a tuxedo, they are over there. (Points to the tuxedo section.)

**(The sales lady slowly turns to the opposite side and asks and sees Thea looking around for a gown)**

"Ma'am if you're looking for a dress that I think would suit you best. (Points to a lovely dress)" The sales lady said

When both of them turned to say thank you the sales lady was gone and both of them saw each other they immediate turn around with a blushing face. After looking for the suits that they would be using for the night, they paid their own clothes with a tinge of pink in their faces and walks away."

"Two times a day? " Mai said

"I just saw her a while ago, how odd" Noll said


	7. Chapter 7

**AT A RESTAURANT……… 12:00 noon**

When Mai is choosing her own food. Noll and John are having their lunch and when Noll glanced over the counter she saw a brunette and stared at her. While Mai was searching where her sister and friend was located she saw a black raven haired man looking at her and when Noll noticed that he was staring at he the said lad looked away. And she just pretended not to notice him.

"Wow! I think it's the third time on a row I guess" Kira said

"Destiny!!!" Ayah seconded

"Imagine that, 3 times a day. It's too much. You know there's a movie I watched last night which I

forgot the title of the movie, anyway this particular girl saw a guy one day 3 times a row that day and

when the girl said it to her friend, her friends said that if you saw a guy 3 times a day, that means

something romantic" Kira said

"Yeah, romantic. Same time same place" Ayah teased

"It's very odd" Mai said

The 3 girls continued to chat and forgo their untouched cuisines.

**At the other table………**

"I've seen that girl 3 times a day. I can't believe it. I've never seen a girl more than 2 times a day,

well except for my mother and those annoying girls at school but even though why do I have this

strange feeling?" Noll said and kinda whisper the last part

"HEh the ice cube's learning to love huh, its destiny, believe in it! My best friend kinda looks at her tough" John said not noticing ayah.

"Impossible!!! That thought of yours would never happen. Trust me" The vocalist replied

After eating, they came out of the restaurant the same time the three people Kira, Ayah and John went out first and left the two behind and when the two teenagers were at the door their shoulders collide and look at each other both faces were shock…

"Destiny!!! (LOL)" Kira, Ayah and John both said

"Shut up!" Both Noll and Mai said

After saying that word at the same time they looked at each other with a blushing face and went opposite sides.


	8. Chapter 8

**THAT EVENING……..**

"Good evening all of you tonight we are going to celebrate something important but before that we would like Mrs. Taniyama Ayako to open the celebration" The emcee announced

_Clap… Clap…Clap…_

"First of all thank you we would like to thank you for coming tonight for a special occasion.

Our daughter's birthday to be exact. Please welcome welcome Ms. Althe "Thea!" Ayako said

(A/N: Ayako and Bou-san our Mai's parents… Hehehe… Sorry can't think for a role)

**(Mai shows up)**

"What the?! She's the girl at the restaurant, shop, and mall. Now she's the debutant **(slaps**

**his forehead)** gosh I can't believe she was the one who requested us to play for his debut"

Noll said

But even though Noll said that deep in his heart he was happy.

"I think our vocalist has cupid for its guardian tonight" Ayah whispered to her band mates

"Yeah right look at him!" One the band mates said which name is Mio

"Umm, thank you so much for all of you for coming here tonight to celebrate my birthday. I would want to thank my loving parents Love you mom, dad, my sister and my friends. Again thank you and please enjoy" After saying her speech she blushed a really deep and I mean DEAP shade of red when he saw a familiar guy on the stage with black hair, midnight eyes and the most handsome face she could ever see.

**THEN THE SONG STARTED………**

**(They sang the song Happy Birthday by the click 5. As the song goes the 18 gentlemen with t 18 roses went to Mai's side and asked her to dance. Unfortunately the 18****th**** one back out and needs a substitute. Luckily the band members are too smart and pushed there vocalist Noll down the stage because they know that deep inside of him that egoistic guy really wants to dance with her. They dance for 5 minutes well that's what they thought but ctually it is just a mere seconds.)**

**WHILE DANCING………**

"Who are you?" Asked Mai

"Naru (He was nervous but because of his façade he kept his cool)"Noll said 'Damn why I almost stuttered?' He thought

(Silence)

"Aren't you ganna ask who I am? By the way your song was great." Mai said

"I already know who you are, the birth day girl or should I say debutant. Thanks by the

away." He said EMOTIONLESS

"You know I think I saw you before" the young brunette replied

'Damn' he thought "maybe your just seeing things" He replied

**(As the song finishes)**

"Thank you for dancing with me, hope to see you again" the debutant said sweetly

Noll blushed "Hn. 'So am I' he thought **(As Noll led Mai to her sit he didn't notice that he was holding HER hand hahahhahaha…)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yey! Next chapter…**

**Thank you for all the reviews and tips that you had given me.**

**Thank you for all those who liked this story.**

**I don't own Ghost hunt.**

**Next Morning………**

"Ugh! Why can't I stop thinking of her? What is it that is with her that I can't stop seeing

images of her beautiful face? Wait what did I just said her face being beautiful? Damn, this is

so frustrating" Noll said out loud alone

While Thinking Noll's phone rang and he answered it. After the phone call he immediately

called his best friend John

"Hey men, good morning" Noll said

"Good morning butwhat do you want?" John asked

"You once said that Taniyama Mai is your best friend right?" asked the lad

"Yeah, so?" John replied

"You see, I'm having a gig at school 2 months from now and since you told me that Mai is

your best friend would you mind asking her if she would like to come to my gig? Please." Noll

said and he said PLEASE

"Why? Don't tell me you love _her_?" John asked wide eyed and shocked

"No I don't, the only reason why I am asking you to ask her is because she once said that she

would love to come to one of my gig" Noll reasoned

"Okay" John said 'Denial' he thought **"**know what you just have the perfect timing in calling

do you? Because, I'm a block away from her house, right now" he added

"I'm a perfectionist duh. Thank you. Bye." Noll replied sarcastically

**When the phone call ended………**

"(Hits realization) Whoa what did I just do? Did I just called John to do me a favor in asking

her to come to my gig at the school festival (slaps his forehead) I think I just did. Gosh there's

really something wrong with me. Maybe I am in love with her. No no no no no no that thing

to happen is impossible but what if I am? I think I'm going nuts" Noll said **(And tries to forget **

**about her)**

**CHANGE SCENE (Mai's HOUSE)………**

"Hey princess good morning. So did my best friend like my surprise?" John said

Surprised and turns around to locate where the voice belongs to and saw John. She went

Jump over the coach and hugged John

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you so much" Mai said sweetly and happily

"C-a-n-'t b-r-e-a-t-h-e you're choking me" John said almost out of breathe

"Sorry (And let go of John)"she said apologetic

"Hey Mai, you know the guy who was your 18th rose wasn't exactly your 18th one he was just

a substitute. His name was—" John said when Mai interrupted

"Oliver Davis. Yeah I know who he is. And he is the vocalist of the band that I was so eager to

see" Mai said

"You see he has a gig two months from now and it's a big one, do you want you to go?"

John asked

"Why would I?" the brunette respond

"'Coz, a while ago he called me and asks me if I would be seeing you today and I said yes. So

he said if I could hand you over a message and I said no prob. Then, he told me to ask you if

you would want to go see his gig 2 months from now so I said yes since I know that you

would be happy as well as that psycho. So say yes" John said and smiled sweetly

"Umm, okay" Mai replied

**J"**Ja, bye see you later" John said and headed through the door

After Jake went out…

What is this strange feeling that I felt when John said that Naru (A/N: she named him as a

nickname) is asking me whether I want to go at his gig or not. Am I in love with him? But

that's impossible I just met him 2 days ago. I can't be in love with a person within just two

days can I? (Shrugs the thought and tries to forget it).

Every day Mai and Noll thought that their brain would manage to fight against that importunate remembrance, but the more they attempt to disregard it, the more it would stick in their mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys!

Thank you for all the reviews and corrections you made

Here's the next chapter

Please enjoy!

I don't own Ghost Hunt

Naru's point of view……

Because of that night he was bothered because she…that girl…she made him go insane! Wherever he went, his eyes were trying to find her in the crowd. Whenever he was alone, he felt as he had that unbearable wish to look at her pretty foolish face and see her smiling lips. The image of her was haunting him everywhere. No, it wasn't proper. It couldn't be accurate! He wasn't in love with her! But how could he explain that distressing attachment to her person? It was irrational!

"Damn it why can't I just forget her and live a normal life?" He asks himself in no one particular

Then a gleaming scheme visited his shining calculative wits. What if…it wasn't her who made him feel that way? What if he was just tired and really bogus and you might drop under that consciousness after dating some random girl? Well, it may perhaps work out and prove his statement if only he had a chance to ask any other girl. But he couldn't just go in the street and ask the first girl he would meet. No, he was the greaty Oliver Davis none the less, son of the owner and President of the Davis Companies!

And as the days goes on he was losing the last power to fight against his own heart. When the vision of Mai ran through his mind he understood that he couldn't feel the same with Gwen, because it wasn't what he wanted for real. In a small corner of his consciousness he longed to see the girl with chocolate eyes but he tried all the ways to delete that little wish from his head. And when there was the last chance to do it, he failed completely. He couldn't ask Gwen to go out with her, because he didn't want to date anyone else but _her_.

John was right and the fairy tale that her mother used to tell him stories about when he was young when a prince fell in love with a girl and he couldn't see her again for the urge to give her the white horse he saw in the forest.

"Not seeing the face of the person you liked brought a severe misery to your heart. The fairytale told the truth after all, mother was right while I, Noll, was wrong from the very beginning. It was a bad idea starting that pointless competition with no one in particular, in the end I found out one terrifying thing. I am in love with the girl I thought I didn't have any interest in." Noll said

**The realization made him feel calmed and satisfied. There were no suffering, no painful misery and total emptiness anymore. Noll** **laid his head on the back of the armchair and closed his eyes. Being in love wasn't that bad if it brought you such pleasant feeling of warmth, secure and needfulness. Why couldn't he understand it earlier?**

"ridiculous girl…do you know what you made me go through?" he mumbled quietly with a brief smirk on his lips. "I won't leave everything as it is now. "You are going to be surprised tomorrow night" he said and felt a sleep peacefully

Okay guys this is the 3 to the last chapter

Please read and review

Domo arigatou


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so so sorry guys for the late update.**

**This would be the 2****nd**** part before the ending**

**Guys please Enjoy**

**I don't own Ghost hunt**

That night he slept peacefully not waking up till the very morning.

**16 HOURS BEFORE THE CONCERT………**

"(Yawn) the time has finally come to confess" said a certain young men "but what if she didn't like me, what if she already have a boyfriend, what if …" (Yes guys even the narcissist great Oliver Davis has full of 'what if's')

"Shut Up!" a certain someone said to his mind

"And who the heck are you?" ask the black haired man

"I'm you Idiot" the so called someone said

"I know this is a stupid to ask but how can you be me?" NAru said

"I'm your inner you, idiot" his inner self said "You know what I am more intelligent than you Oliver Davis"

"Yeah right" Naru said

"Anyway everything will be alright, just have some faith in your self" his inner thoughts said

"Thanks" Naru replied

After that conversation Naru planned on how to confess to his MAI.

"Now what should I do?" He questioned himself

While Naru was thinking, an Idea popped out of his mind.

"Why not watch the so called television to get some ideas" Naru said and turned on the tv.

While browsing the television---

"This is stupid, there are no ideas that I can get here, what a childish act to do" the young man said and was about to turn off the television when his eye caught something interesting about how to court a girl then he watched for a couple of hours then turned the television off.

"Okay, televisions are usefeul" he said then went to the practice room to practice fo tonight's event.

**MUSIC ROOM**

While Naru was practicing pictures of MAI was entering his mind and then a smile formed his lips and thought that 'I hoped that this plan would definitely work out please' Naru begged.

Sorry guys lame chapter and I am also sorry that Naru is a lot OOC in this chapter.

Okay guys after this chapter it's the ending.

Please please review.

Please and thank you.

^_^


	12. Chapter 12:The Serenade

Hi guys…

This would be the last chapter

Hope you enjoy it.

**Bold parenthesis with letters- other characters reactions**

**OURAN SCHOOL GROUNDS………**

**-BACK STAGE-**

"The time has finally come, ready guys?" Naru asked his band mates

"Ready!" His band mates said

"So Oliver before we perform is there someone you liked?" asked one of his band members

"Yeah" Naru replied

**-SCHOOL GROUNDS-**

A bunch of people are jamming at the grounds as a band was singing for the end of their school festival………

"Guys, guys wait. I would like to dedicate this song to someone, **(smiled a genuine **

**smile) **someone whom I met 2 months, 3 days,18 hours,5 minutes and 356 seconds

ago whom this person I fell in love wit, I don't know how I fell in love with her I just

did, maybe the answer to my question is that, that night when I danced with her in

her 18th birthday **( At the mention of the word 18****th**** Kira, John, Ayah and NAru's band **

**mates knew who he is referring to and giving his speech they all smiled a genuine **

**smile) **and the most funny thing was that when my best friend scratch the MY our

best friend told me about her but actually I didn't know her at that time and I was

making fun of her but when I actually saw her I do now believe what my best friend

said that I would swallow all the wrong words I said to her and I did swallow all the

words that I said about her a couple of months ago. I wasn't very attracted at her in

the first place when I saw her but then as time flies I become very attracted to her.

She wasn't the prettiest woman I saw but in a click of fate I found her as the most

beautiful girl I have ever seen she was so unique from all the girls I had ever dated

she's IRREPLACEABLE. (Looks at the crowd and when he spotted her)That girl

(points to Mai and everyone looked at each other) that's right the one in the middle

of the crowd in front of me is IRRESISTABLE." Naru said (A/N: Wow)

**Everyone looked at each other and all eyes followed the hand of Oliver where the **

**lucky girl who holds his heart pointed to and when they saw her all made way to **

**Mai until Mai was left in the middle. And Naru started to sing his love song to the **

**one who holds his heart with everyone giving their support to the particular lad. **

"Serenade?" Kira asked

"Right" John and Kira replied

"How sweet, I never really knew that psychopathic jack ass could be this romantic." John said

"Know what?" Kira said

"What?" John asked

"I just realized something" Kira said

"And that is?" John asked

"(sigh) that guy really is head over heels my sister and I'm sure he would make my

sister happy and never hurt her, so I am giving her my sister" Kira replied

"You sure?" John asked

"Yap I'm sure of it, besides I think my sister also has a crush on him" Kira replied

"Yeah and I bet there wouldn't be any problem in their relationship right? 'Coz both

families wanted their daughter and son choose the person who they wanted to

marry. " John said

And so, as Naru is making his serenade in front of a crowd to her soon-to-be-girlfriend he jump down the stage and made his way where his Thea is located and of course the people around them supported the young Heir to tell his feelings towards the lucky girl. And while making the serenade and reach her flash of lights something roared in the air and the night sky coloured with bright shining Fireworks.

"Surprise!" Naru said

"Thank you; are those words you said a while ago really for me?" Mai asked

"(Smirks) Hn, your welcome, (raise his eyebrow) do you see anyone whom I am with

except you? Or do you want me to repeat what I just said? Oh and there's something

missing in the sentence you just said it should be "_just for me"_ and not just "for me".Naru replied

**Mai blushed and Naru continued to sing the song as Mai listens to it. And as the song finishes**

"I now believe in what Alexander Pushkin's poems said about what love is: …_**You appeared before me**_

_**Like a fleeting vision,**_

_**Like a genius of pure beauty!"**_

_**Naru said**_

"Would you Mai Taniyama do me the favor—

**Was cut off when everyone ask**

"**I**s he **PROPOSING?" Everyone asked**

"As I was saying (glares at the objects around him) would you do me the favor in

courting you and become my girlfriend?" Naru asked/said

"If you promise me that you will fall in love with me then my answer will be yes." Mai said

"It won't happen, Mai" (he said lightly while coming closer to her.)

Her face showed a hurt expression and she was going to say something but he was the first one to break a killing silence. "It will not happen because I have already fallen for you Mai". Naru added

Seeing their band leader needed help they played a song which suited for the both of them.

"May I have this dance?" Naru asked

"Hmmm" Mai replied

Naru scooped Mai into the dance floor.

**While dancing Dwight was in a thought and Thea noticed it.**

"Naru is something wrong?"

"I was just thinking about what my brother said when falling in love, what's with the name Mai?"

"Ummmm, because it's your nick name, what's on your mind?" Mai replied/asked

"Well the sky is covered with fireworks so I remembered something my brother told

me "When you fall in love, you will appreciate what it means to distinguish the

heavens in diamonds, why do you call me that?" Naru asked/ replied

"Because you're so cold said John and because I love you" Mai replied

"Really Mai?" Naru asked

"Yes and—" before she could continue Naru kissed her in front of everyone and

when they parted

"I love you so much Mai" Naru replied

"You know Naru you would be so in trouble for kissing me in public" Mai said sweetly

"Why?" He asked

"Because my sister is here and I think she would beat you up" the brunette girl replied

"So?" The black haired man said

"Are you not afraid?" asked the girl

"No, as long is it is you" the young man replied

"Umm, O—

Was cut off again when he pressed his lips on her

"Mou" the girl replied

"You know Oliver Davis you should stop kissing my sister or else I am going to cut

that head of yours" Kira said

"Oh really? Then your sister would die if I am dead" Naru said sarcastically

"Psycho stopped it before she erupts (points to kira)" John said

"It's worth it" Naru said and once again Naru kissed Mai

**And after that night their life change forever.**

…**.The End…..**


End file.
